


fireworks

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, First Kiss, Introspection, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: 4 kisses that could have been and one that was
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

**First Meeting**

“You’re either very impatient or extremely sure of yourself,” David Rose tells him and Patrick smiles helplessly.

“Threw you a bit of a change-up there, huh?” Patrick asks with a little smack of his lips. He doesn’t know what it is about David, but all he wants to do is lean over and throw him another kind of change-up. He stays professional, handing over his business card and hoping David will call him. There’s something about pressing this guys buttons that is pressing all of his buttons in turn. It’s giving him a thrill winding him up in such a way and Patrick feels a tendril of an emotion spark. One he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

**Business License**

“Well what are the textbooks saying about curating a selection of products from local vendors and selling them on consignment in a one stop shop retail environment that benefits both the vendor and the customer?” David asks, looking at Alexis for most of it and then looking at Patrick at the last word.

Patrick is floored and honestly, a little turned on. Competency is definitely a kink, and David having such a way with words and such a vision (a complete 180 from a few weeks ago where he was very nervous) leaves Patrick a little breathless. 

“I stand corrected,” Patrick concedes, and notices how David looks just a tad flushed and it’s beautiful. David is beautiful. If he had any courage, he’d walk up to him, grab him, and kiss David like it was his first and lass kiss. Patrick is absolutely sure there would be fireworks just like the movies and romance novels.

Instead, he offers to help and is bossed around by Alexis to move the heavy boxes of product. David is pleased, though, and Patrick can’t help but be 100% okay with his decision, despite the soreness of his back.

**Body Milk**

“What do we think body milk is,” David asks, “if not milk for your body?” he ends with a gesture down his body. Patrick is so charmed by the dumbass man in front of him; anyone with a fiber of common sense could see it to be honest. 

They banter a little more and Stevie tells him she likes him, and Patrick knows that’s a ringing endorsement if he’s heard one with how much David goes on about her. He would think they have something if David hadn’t nipped that in the bud and calls her “the sister he wants more than Alexis”, even if Patrick can tells that’s a lie for sure. David takes Stevie’s words to heart, because even through all their taunts, you can tell there’s a genuine appreciation for the other one. 

“You can crash at my place if you need to,” the words come out of Patrick’s mouth unbidden. He forgot he lives with Ray and doesn’t even have his own bathroom. He just sees that side-smile David gets and wants to kiss it so bad. He wants to be in close quarters to David. He wants David to see that he’s _here_ and willing and way better than Sebastian Raine. 

But David declines, saying he’ll be at Stevie’s and maybe that’s for the best. For now. 

**Sloppy Mouths**

“Fortunately, you look like you have a clean mouth,” David says, generously allowing Patrick to continue drinking the juice.

He then goes on to explain the difference between a sloppy and clean mouth and Patrick has never really thought of mouths in such a detailed way. 

With the store opening, their continuously close quarters, and the constant inside jokes and back and forth jibes, it takes every ounce of willpower to not walk over to David and show him exactly how much of a sloppy mouth Patrick can have. 

Soon.

**The Car**

“Mm, a bold claim.” David says and Patrick’s eyes flicker down to David’s gorgeous twisted smile before David leans over, a ringed hand coming to cup Patrick’s neck and kisses him. 

In those few seconds, everything seems to fall into place. Why things with Rachel never worked, why he had wisps of dreams where he was kissing other guys, why this thing with David has made him feel so alive.

He was so scared earlier when Stevie showed up, thinking he had misjudged every interaction between himself and David. But then she excused herself and the night went as smooth as it usually is between them and it felt like the perfect first date. 

This right here?

Fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: First Kiss
> 
> [just under the wire!!!!]


End file.
